Golden Journey
by BlazikenEX
Summary: A retelling of the events of Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal versions, with several twists.


**Golden Journey**

**Chapter One**

_The Adventure Begins_

Gold was a typical 12-year old boy. He was lazy, rude, and arrogant. He dressed in mostly red, white, yellow, and black. He wore a red and white jacket and yellow and black shorts. He also wore a black and yellow baseball cap backwards, with a little hair sticking out of the front.

If Gold was passionate about something, he would obsess over it. It would become his life. If not, he would detest it. That was why after his friends Silver and Crystal had left on their Pokemon journeys over two months ago, he was still putting it off.

Gold's friend Silver was good with computers, but quite weak. He was polite, and had a bit of a crush on Crystal. He dressed like Gold, only with blue instead of red and grey instead of yellow. He was a good friend of Gold, and spent his spare time programming his computer. Gold and Crystal were his only friends. He left on his Pokemon journey a day after Crystal.

Crystal was incredibly girly. She wore a purple hat, and had blue hair sticking out in concave shapes. She wore a lavender jacket, with bright red shirt underneath. She also wore yellow and black shorts. She wasn't that strong, and cared more about how she looked that almost anything else.

"Gold! Get out of bed now!" his mother shouted.

"Just 5 more minutes! Please!"

"You said that an hour ago! Get up!"

"Fine! Sheesh."

Gold jumped out of bed, stretched, and headed downstairs for breakfast. He knew that his mom would ask him to leave yet again, and he knew that the following argument would result in him staying. It had been like that for the last 2 months.

"Gold, you have to leave by tomorrow," Gold's' mother said.

"No. I said I wasn't going. That's final," Gold replied.

"And I say you are going. It costs money to register you for the Pokemon League, and there's an additional fee of p20000 if you don't leave by tomorrow."

"Fine! Tomorrow."

"All right. Today, you pack."

Gold groaned. He wished that his mother would simply leave him alone once in a while.

"Also, your Pokegear is back from the repair shop. Don't be so reckless on your skateboard. I swear, someday you're going to kill yourself."

Gold took the Pokegear without a word. It had broken when he fell while attempting to do a spinning flip off of his skateboard. His mom had been angry for weeks. He knew he'd get another lecture, so he had the instinct to leave while he could.

"After breakfast, head to Professor Elm's lab. He needs you to run an errand for him," said Gold's mother.

"Why? Couldn't he just get an aide to do it?"

"He needs his aides for an important research project he's doing right now."

"All right, I'll go." He was secretly relieved. Now, he wouldn't have to listen to another one of his mom's lectures. They went on for hours. He rushed out the door, and ran towards Professor Elm's house.

_The previous night, 9:00 P.M._

The phone rang. Gold's mother picked it up, wondering who would call ast such a late hour.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Prof. Elm I have a request for you." Prof. Elm replied.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I need Gold to run an errand for me. Mr. Pokemon has another new discovery, and-"

"Him? Why bother? It's probably just another fake."

Mr. Pokemon was a man who lived near Cherrygrove City, which was near New Bark Town. He was well known for the many hoaxes he had created, including false reports of Legendary Pokemon sightings, and fake Fossils.

"Yes, it probably is. But this time, he swears it's important, and says he has something I must see. Unfortunately, I'm much too busy to pick it up, and I can't spare an aide right now. Could you possibly have Gold visit him for me? It'll be very difficult to get him to do it, but-"

"Nonsense. I've still haven't given back his skateboard, and he'll do anything for that. I only have one request."

"What's that?"

"I need you to give him a Pokemon for protection. He'll never make it on his own, and it just might get him to participate in the League."

"Excellent. Then it's settled."

"Right." Gold's mother hung the phone up, and let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, this would get her son to finally leave on his journey.

Gold opened the door to Elm's lab., and ran in. He looked forward, seeing Professor Elm waiting for him near a table holding two Poke Balls.

"Welcome!" Elm said. "I've been waiting for you. I need you to run an errand for me."

"I know that," Gold replied, "I want to know what it is." Gold didn't really care what it was. He simply wanted his skateboard back.

"I need you to pick something up from Mr. Pokemon."

Gold shook his head. "No way. I won't. Not from him. It's probably just another fake."

"Your mother promised back your skateboard for the trip and-"Professor Elm couldn't finish his sentence before Gold replied,

"I'll go."

"Good, very good. Also, I'll need you to take a Pokemon for protection." Professor Elm gestured toward the table holding the Poke Balls.

"Why? I can take care of myself. I don't need a stupid Pokemon."

"I insist. You do want your skateboard, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get it.. What Pokemon do I get?"

e a Cyndaquil and a Totodile." Elm said, gesturing again to the table near him.

"I'll take the Cyndaquil." Gold sighed. He didn't want something so small, but he knew that Elm wouldn't give him anything bigger.

"All right then. You're ready to set off!"

Gold ran out of the lab, and into his house, to see his mother sitting at a table.. His mother had obviously been expecting him. On the table was a yellow and black backpack, and Gold's skateboard.

"Your skateboard and a backpack full of supplies are on the table."

"Thanks Mom. Bye!"

Gold rushed out of the door. On his way out of town, he noticed someone stating at the window to Prof. Elm's laboratory. He had red hair and mostly black clothing. He had a cocky, yet cruel, smile. Gold walked up to him.

"The famous Elm Laboratory..." the boy muttered, as he stared into a window, as if he was examining the building.

"Hey. Who're you?" Gold asked.

"Get lost, loser." the boy replied.

"You little-"

Gold had no time to finish his sentence, as the boy punched him in the nose as he was speaking. Gold got up and tried to throw a punch of his own, but the boy was too fast for him. He kicked Gold in the shin, punched him again, this time in the eye, and then flung him backwards. "I said to get lost." The boy walked off into the bushes. Gold walked toward the path out of town, now with a black eye and a bloody nose. He was ready to depart.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
